Transformers, inverters, converters, and similar charge transfer devices with solid state technology are used to offer reduced size and increased efficiency compared to more traditional charge transfer devices. With traditional configurations of a charge transfer device, there is symmetry. In other words, there is an electrical push-pull, alternating between each electric pulse delivered by the primary side of the charge transfer device, where the magnetic flux in the core of the charge transfer device (e.g., a transformer) alternates between a positive component and a negative component. Such an alternating magnetic flux between a positive and negative component prevents the core of the charge transfer device from saturating.
With solid state devices, a symmetric configuration requires a duplication of switches, windings, and other related equipment, one for the positive electric pulse and one for the negative electric pulse. Such duplication may increase the cost to produce a charge transfer device using solid state technology. Other configurations may exist using solid state devices, but each of the other configurations create disadvantages relative to the symmetric configuration that need to be taken into consideration. These disadvantages may be related to cost, performance, longevity, some other aspect of the charge transfer device, or any combination thereof.